


What Happend?!

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Chloe, Sweet, also some hot and sweet moments, amberprice fluff, broken chloe, rachel freaks out, she caint see her gf in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel waits for Chloe that they have an great school day toghter but Chloe diddnt show up the whole time, Rachel gets worrierd and found her......





	What Happend?!

**Rachels POV:**

I walk over to Steph and Dana who sitting at one of the Picnic Tables from Blackwell "Hey Steph and Dana" I say and sit down next to Dana. Both greeting me back and we talk about wahts going on in there lives and about School. "So Rachel wehres Chloe?" Steph ask and I look over the Area and hope I see how she comes "I dont know normaley she should have arrived yet" I say and look back to Steph, "Why you didnt come toghter, didnt you two spent the night toghter?" Dana ask and I say "Chloe had helpt her mom with something at home and thats the answer to youre question" I say and Dana nods. _I diddnt tell them the whole story, the truth is Chloe really had to help her mom with something at her home I want to help them but Chloe told me she can do it alone and we will see us so or so today at School._ After some more talk about gossip shit I really dont want to hear it was time for the 1th Class and Chloe still didnt show up, we three go to the class and in the meantime I call my girlfriend but no answer. _Mabye she sleeps_ I think and go with Dana and my school books in the first Class called geometry, after Class I check my Phnoe but no answer or text from Chloe. After 5 hours and a lunch break with Steph later school was over, it is end of may and its warm I wear a pair of purple converse and a three quarter black leggings and a white blouse. "So waht are youre holiday plans?" Steph ask as we going to our Dorm rooms, I start smile and say "My parents and me make a summer holiday to a beach in europa" "comes Chloe with you?" Steph ask and we arrived at the vorplace from Blackwell dorms. "Of course, my mom is tottaly exidet about that, dad is just happy I found finally someone, that we can make this trip" I say with stars in my eyes "Im really happy for you and Chloe" Steph say warmley I smile at her and check my Phone still no text from girlfriend. We were  ready to walk in the girls room as a fimilar voice say "Hey Steph and Rachel wait" we turn arround and it was Mikey, Steph hug him and I greet him back, "Sorry Steph but I need youre help, it has something to do with D&D" Mikey say full of exidment, he turns to me and say "I hope its ok, not that you and Steph had other plans?" "No its okay, have fun you two" I say, "If you see Chloe greet her from us and tell her we wait for Calmastia!" Steph say and walk away with Mikey, I wave back and walk in the girls room. I walk the strais up and think thats now the dorm is really empty, moust of the stundets are outside or already at some short holiday, it was nice that it was a little quiet here. I pass the stairs to the boys dorm rooms as Nathan walks out with Samantha "Hey you two" I say to them, "Hey Rach" Nathan greets me as he walks hand in Hand with Samantha over to me. "How you doing, all ok?" I ask them nicely, _its nice too see that my school best friend also has found someone who makes him very happy._ "We will go to the Beach" Samnatha say with a smile and look to Nathan, "I wish you fun" I say "Thanks Rach" Nathan say and we say goodbye to each other and I see how Happy and full of Joy Nathan and Samnatha walks down the Stairs, I finally made it to the girls dorm and its really that empty as I tought, I go arround the corner and want to get to my Dorm Room as I see my Blue haird girlfriend sitting on the floor cross her hands on her knees.

I walk over to her and bend me down "Chloe wehre where you, I was worrierd!" I say to her and than she turn her face and my face looked schooked. She had a deep cut on the edge of her bottom lip and a blue eye. "CHLOE WAHT HAPPEND!" I say in a worried voice and help her up. In my Room I help her up to my bed and I sit down next to her and ask her aigain "Can you pls. tell me waht happend." Chloe looks up and I see how whiney her blue eyes look, I get closer to her and she starts crying, I hold her close and stroke over her hair. "Shhh Its ok" I try to clam her, after some time and holing her in my Arms she calm herself and she start to tell me everything. That she was ready to go to School, she had breakfest with her Mom and that they talked about the Holiday and then her Mom got to work. That Chloe go back in her Room to grap some things and as she wantet to leave the house, then these 2 big guys stand in front of her and start to punsh her and fight with her. "I wantet to smash bach Rachel but these guys wehre to big and strong than they start to cut my lip with a knife and smash in my tummy and legs, I really tryed that I can do something but I had no strenght left" Chloe say in a whiney voice, I pull her closer and say "Its ok Chloe, now you are here". "I wantet to call you and I have seen you texted me but I was in schook and then I drive to you here" she say. "and you have no idea who these guys where?" I ask her "No" she say leaning at the wall in my bed. "that dosent matter now, I get you something to drink and some medicine" I say and stroke carefully over her arm. I be as fast as I can to get Chloe some water and search for my medicine stuff in my Room, "Here" I say to Chloe give her the glass of water and some pills that her wounds dont so hurt anymore. "Thanks" she say warmley and take it, I sit bisede her and ask her "Are you hungry? you want anything?" "No just you" she say with a sad smile and smile back at her. I want to pull of her white band tank top but she stops me. "Hey, what are you doing?" Chloe ask me and I say "I want to check your other wounds, you say they smashed you." Chloe looks not so happy but after a quit moment she noods and I want to check her body, I pull of her tank top and I also want to pull of her jeans but she recoils. "what?!" I say and look at her, "my legs arent shaved, I look like a monkey" I start giggle and say "and Chloe?!" "I dont want that you see me like this!" she say, I roll my eyes and say "You think we never see each other unshaved?!" "yeah but" Chloe say. "Chloe! you are my girlfriend and I love you so or so if you are now shaved or not and I have to check your wounds and thats just human" I say and hope that helps. She allowed me and I pull of her jeans, now she sit in my bed just with her black bra and black panties, I get a cream and smear her with it, after the cream dryed I walk over to my closet and give Chloe some of her night Clothes she left here. I helped her in and wrapped her up in my Blanket, its now late evening and its getting dark outside. I hear my Phone ring and answer it, its my mom and she wantet to ask how I doing, I tell her about my school day and that is Chloe here but nothing waht really happend, I also talk with my dad and I hang up. "youre parents are soo sweet" Chloe say as she has my loptop on, "yeah. im glad my dad likes you a little more" I say happy and sit me with some food to Chloe, she looks over to me, I check her wounds and say "They look better now and youre face" "Like a zombie?" Chloe say, I laught a little and lean me over to Chloe and give her a soft kiss and say "My beautiful zombie" Chloe smiles and I get up to get finally in my comfortbale sleeping chlotes includes one of Chloes shirts and just my red underwear, Chloe look at me with her flirty face and I say with a wink while I get back in the bed "I just want that you feel better". Chloe finally eats a bit and I watch over her carefull, we watch some netflix on the laptop and Chloe text her mom, Its now half 11 pm and Chloe gets tired, I put the laptop down and cuddle me close to Chloe stroke over her face and give her a bunch of soft kisses. "Thank you" Chloe say happy and sleepy as she cuddle close to me, I stroke her head and hold her in my arms and watch over her while shes sleeping.


End file.
